


Star Wars: A New Home.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Spoilers, Stranger Danger. Quotes Added.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Based on Reys visit to Tatooine...In TROS.Scene alteration...Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.





	Star Wars: A New Home.

Rey gazed deep into Tatooine's horizon, clearly seeing the twin-sun's.

Then a mystical vision of another pair of twins became clear as well.

Luke and Leia Skywalker were slowly approaching her!

A stranger was also suddenly with her, a very real and very old woman. 

She seemed to be searching for something, someone.

The Woman asked her. "Who are you? We don't get many people visiting around these parts anymore."

Rey felt a new sense of confidence stir inside herself. "I'm Rey!"

The inquisitive old woman then asked for her family name.

Without hesitation she proudly announced. "Skywalker! I'm Rey Skywalker!"

The old woman smiled more broadly now.

"I have long awaited your arrival Rey! Just follow me I have the answers to all your un-answered questions!"

Rey was taken aback. " Really? You are a stranger to me...I Don't know...Your name...I don't know who you really are?"

The old woman smiled once more. "Ahh well Rey! You see my Dear...I may appear to be a stranger...

...My name is Nheev Palpatine...I am your Grandmother!"

Epilogue:---

Chilled to the bone!  
Be spirited away?  
Find a new home!  
To go...Or to stay?

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe these answers will come to pass in Episode X!


End file.
